Invisible
by IceRose92
Summary: You can't see me wanting you the way you want her


Disclaimer: I own nothing...nope.

Summary: You can't see me wanting you the way you want her.

Rating: T

Pairing: Chanel/Dorinda, slight Dorinda/OC

A/N: I'm currently working on my other stories (the ones that have been on hiatus for a while) and I've also written a few new stories (such as this one). If you've been following the others, keep an eye open for updates. On with the story!

--

"So, are you going to the dance?" Chanel asked Dorinda as they left third period and headed for the lunch room.

"No," Dorinda replied. "I don't have anyone to go with, so what's the point?" They sat down at their usual table to wait for Galleria and Aqua. Soon, the sound of loud, and slightly obnoxious laughter could be heard coming through the door. There stood a small group of girls from the varsity basketball team. There, in the center of all of the girl's attention, but surprisingly not the loudest one, was Katie Sutton.

Katie was the captain of the team. She had long, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't exceptionally tall, standing at five feet, six inches. She was the type of girl who dressed girly (Most of the time, that is. Every now and then she chose to wear gym shorts or sweats) but wasn't afraid to have a bad hair day every once in a while.

Dorinda smiled slightly once she caught sight of Katie. Chanel hated that.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Katie looked up and noticed Dorinda smiling at her. She smiled and waved in their direction. Dorinda's face reddened slightly. Chanel wondered briefly if they were secretly dating, but just briefly, as the thought made her want to cry.

The next day Chanel was at her locker when she looked up and saw Dorinda walking towards her. She waved and Dorinda waved back. Chanel was about to say something when she heard laughter coming from around the corner. She groaned inwardly.

As Katie and her friends appeared, Chanel could see that she was wearing a denim skirt that showed off her tanned legs, a low cut yellow blouse that hugged her curves in all the right places, and black, low-top converse. Dorinda stopped and turned, starring at the girl. Chanel hated that.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

Chanel stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Katie smiled shyly at Dorinda as she walked by. Dorinda smiled back. Chanel wanted desperately to ask if they were dating.

She didn't understand. She thought she was being bluntly obvious about her feelings for Dorinda. Aqua noticed. Hell, even Galleria noticed. And if she noticed, Chanel thought she was being as obvious as she could be.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Dorinda had never, to Chanel's knowledge, even spoken to Katie and vise versa. The only time they saw each other was in the hallways and at lunch. Chanel was willing to put money on the fact that Katie knew nothing about Dorinda except for her age and grade level...and the only reason she knew that is because they were in the same grade.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

"Doe? Doe? Dorinda!" Chanel said, waving her hand in Dorinda's face. It didn't do any good. Dorinda just looked around her, mouth slightly agape.

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

That afternoon, Chanel stopped by the dance studio to visit Dorinda. She was shocked to see Katie seated on a stack of folded mats. Chanel fumed, but walked over and plopped down beside the girl. She couldn't understand why Katie was there.

"Hey," Chanel said. "I've never seen you here before."

Katie smiled at her, but it wasn't the same smile she gave Dorinda. "Yeah," she said. "I wanted to come and see your friend Dorinda. I heard she's pretty good."

Chanel looked over at Dorinda, dancing her heart out. It seemed like she hadn't even noticed Katie's presence. When the music stopped, and Dorinda turned around, it was Katie that made her blush. Chanel hated that.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

Dorinda walked over to them.

"Hey," she said casually to Chanel. She waved shyly at Katie. The girl stepped up to shake Dorinda's hand, and Chanel saw her push something into it. Confusion flashed across Dorinda's face for a split second. "I'm Katie."

"Dorinda."

"You were great out there," Katie said. _Nice try_ Chanel thought smugly. _I tell her that all the time._

"Thanks," Dorinda replied, her blush deepening. Chanel seethed.

"I better get going," Katie said, looking at her watch. "My mom will wig on me if I'm late for dinner. I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" As she walked past Dorinda she whispered, "Call me." Chanel rolled her eyes.

That weekend, the four friends slept over at Galleria's. Dorinda and Chanel "volunteered" to go down to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks. It was then that Chanel decided to spontaneously asked the pressing question.

"Do you like that girl?" Chanel asked, trying to sound casual and not bitter. She sat down at the table.

"What?" Dorinda asked, sitting across from her.

"Do you like that girl, Katie what's-her-face?" Chanel asked again. "I mean...in more than a friendly way."

Dorinda laughed slightly. "Well, you know I do have a thing for red-heads." Chanel didn't laugh.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," Dorinda said, her smile fading.

"Well," Chanel said. "What if, say, by chance she liked you back. But one of your really close friends liked you?"

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you_

Dorinda smiled at her knowingly.

"And what if, by some random chance, you happened to have feelings for this friend, but, like, deep down. Would you go for Katie what's-her-face? Or would you give your close friend, who knows way more about you, a chance?" Chanel asked in one breath.

Dorinda stood up and walked around the table. She grabbed Chanel's hands, intertwining their fingers, and hauled her to her feet. Once Chanel was standing, Dorinda placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I think I'd give my close friend a chance," she said. She picked up the snacks that they had lain on the table and went towards the stairs. When she was on the second stair, she turned and asked, "You coming?" She smiled playfully.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_


End file.
